


Nightmare and Comfort

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Jim has a nightmare.Fictober prompt 1. "No, come back!"Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Nightmare and Comfort

Jim stared unblinkingly and disbelieving at the familiar hooded figure in front of him. Spock stared back blank and unknowing. Instead of surprising Jim by knowing his name, he walked away, surrounded by the protective acolytes. 

“Spock! Spock! No, come back! Come back!”

But he kept walking away unheeding of Jim’s pleas. 

“Ashayam. Ashayam, it is only a dream.” 

Jim woke to Spock’s hand on his cheek, fingers brushing several meld points and making Jim shiver as relief and love poured into him. Another strong hand gripped his shoulder anchoring him to Spock and their bed. 

“It was only a dream,” Jim repeated, pressing his face to Spock’s palm. 


End file.
